TOW The Phone Call
by Creassya
Summary: sequel to Tow the Hostage Situation


  
  
  
  
**_TOW THE PHONE CALLS....  
_**By Creassya  
  
  
This takes place after TOW THE HOSTAGE SITUATION. Jake held Chandler, Monica, and Phoebe hostage. Chandler was shot when he tried to walk over to Monica. After hours of him holding them hostage, the police come up with a plan to capture the fugitive without putting Chandler, Monica, and Phoebe in harms way. With the help of Ross, the police break down the door and capture Jake. Will this all be over now that Jake is behind bars? Let's see.....  
**_  
  
_**The gang, minus Chandler, is at the 9th prestinct for questioning. They were being questioned for hours. They were all tired and frustrated. They were ready to go home. Being in the interrogation room reminded them of that awful morning of the explosion. When it all started. Joey had his arm around Phoebe who was still a little shook up.  
  
"Do we have to testify when this goes to trial?" Phoebe asked scared.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, with all that you've got on this guy, you shouldn't need our testimony." Ross said.  
  
"Look, we want to put this guy away for a long time. By having all of you testify at trial it would mean sending him away for a long time." Detective Marshall said.  
  
"We know this scares all of you, but it's for the best."  
  
"You don't need me right? I wasn't in the store when they were beating up those clerks, and I wasn't in Monica and Rachel's apartment when the were being held hostage." Joey pointed out.  
  
"It doesn't matter. All of your testimonies are important to this case." Detective Lane said.  
  
"What happens if he's not convicted?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Let's not worry about that right now. It'll be months before they're tried." Detective Lane said walking around.  
  
"When is the preliminary hearing?" Ross asked.  
  
"Probably the day after tomorrow." Detective Marshall answered.  
  
"Now, if you don't have any more questions, you're all free to go." Detective Lane said.  
  
Monica sat quietly while they asked questions. She knew that Chandler was okay, but she was worried about him and wanted to be by his side. All this time, Chandler dreamed about this guy coming back for revenge, and even had flashbacks. Now it was all a reality. She never imagined that this would happen. She should have taken Chandler more seriously. Everyone was tired and wanted to go home to get some sleep, but she wanted to go the hospital to be with Chandler. They took separate cabs. Ross and Monica took a cab back to the hospital, and Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey, went home.  
  
Chandler woke up at 7am. When he turned his head, he noticed that Monica was asleep with her head down on the edge of the bed. He reached over and stroked her hair. She instantly wakes up.  
  
"Hey gorgeous."  
  
"Hi sweetie. Are you all right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you okay?" He asked sitting up.  
  
"Yeah I guess." She said.  
  
All of a sudden she burst into tears. Chandler was surprised. He hadn't seen her cry in months, besides the night before. He leaned forward as she sat on the bed. He held her in his right arm while she cried. He's left arm was in a sling. It took an hour to calm her down. Every time she stopped crying, she would start back up seconds later. He didn't say anything. He just held her until she stopped crying. He felt that it was long over do. She had held in her tears for so long. Once she stopped crying, he pulled away and looked at her. He raised his right hand to her face and gently caressed it. The cuts and bruises on her face were still visible, but they were slowly disappearing. He softly kissed her right cheek, then her left, and gently kissed her on the lips. After a couple seconds, Monica breaks the kiss. She reaches up and touches his face.  
  
"I love you so much Chandler." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you too." He said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"It feels like this is never gonna be over." She said.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because, we have to testify against him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm scared. Aren't you?" She asked.  
  
"No. I'm looking forward to it. I hope they put him away forever." Chandler said angrily.  
  
"I hope so too, but..."  
  
"Monica, he can't hurt us now."  
  
It' the next day. Chandler comes out of his room, on the way to the bathroom, when the phone rings. When he answers the phone he hears heaving breathing on the other end. He says hello for the second time, but the person doesn't say anything, so he hangs up. He goes to use the bathroom then comes back into his room and shuts the door.  
  
"You're up." He said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I needed some sleep."  
  
"You and me both." I haven't had a decent night's sleep in months." Chandler said.  
  
"I hate this whole thing." Monica said.  
  
"Me too honey, but it's almost over."  
  
"No, it's just the beginning. Just thinking about having to go to court....  
  
"Honey, that's months away. At least we didn't have to go to the preliminary hearing." Chandler pointed out.  
  
"I know. You know, in a way, I'm glad that I can't see their faces."  
  
Four days later Chandler and Monica are at their psychiatrist.  
  
"Okay, Chandler the last time you two were here, you were talking about how alone you've felt since the explosion. Now Monica, I want you to tell me exactly how you feel about the explosion, and anything related to what happened that morning."  
  
"I'm just glad that...that..."  
  
"Go on." Dr. Richardson said.  
  
"I hate this. I hate not being able to see. I hate not being able to work. I hate being this dependent. And what I hate more than anything, is the fact that I can't see Chandler's face. I miss watching him sleep." She said crying.  
  
Monica tries to control her sobs but she couldn't. Chandler reaches over and puts his right arm around her and she lays on his lap. He rubs her arm and strokes her hair. Chandler and Lana Richardson look at each other is if to say, we're finally making progress.  
  
"I'm sorry." Monica apologized.  
  
"Don't apologize. This is what you're here for. You need to let out this pain that you're feeling. It's nothing to apologize for or to be ashamed of." Lana said.  
  
"I know, but I tried so hard to be positive and strong. I guess I'm not." She said still laying her head on Chandler's lap.  
  
"You can be positive, but allow yourself time to grieve first. Once you let out all that pain, you'll be at peace with everything that's happened. Then you won't have any problems being positive."  
  
"I wish I could believe you." Monica said wiping her tears away.  
  
"It's perfectly normal to feel this way. You've been through a lot the past couple months. You've lost your sight, you and Chandler were held hostage last week, and he was also shot." Dr. Richardson said.  
  
When she brought up Chandler being shot, Monica cried even harder.  
  
"When I heard the gun shot and he fell to the floor, I thought he was dead. I thought I would lose him." She said sobbing.  
  
Chandler kept stroking her hair and kissing her cheek. He had tears in his eyes. He hated to see Monica cry, but he knew that it was necessary for her to let out the pain she was feeling.  
  
Chandler and Monica are sitting on the couch in his and Joey's apartment later that day. Monica has her head on his lap. For a whole week she's been up under him. She didn't want to be away from him for a second. She felt the need to stay close to him at all times. Earlier when he went to the bathroom she woke up. She was about to get out of bed to follow him, when he came back in his room. He didn't seem to mind all the attention she was giving him, and it made her feel safe to be by his side.  
  
Rachel is at Phoebe's asleep on the couch until she hears her come in. Rachel hears someone coming in and is scared until she sees that it's Phoebe.  
  
"Hey Rach. Did you get any sleep?" Phoebe asked sitting down.  
  
"A little. Not much. I hope you don't mind me staying here for a little while."  
  
"Of course not." Phoebe said.  
  
"It's kinda hard for me to stay there, especially since Monica's been staying at Chandler and Joey's."  
  
"It's not a problem."  
  
"Phoebe, I think he's been calling the house." Rachel said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I was there yesterday and when I picked up the phone and said hello, the person started pressing buttons in my ear."  
  
"Rach, I'm sure it was just some kid playing on the phone or something."  
  
"Maybe, but it just freaked me out. I keep hearing that gun shot. I thought he shot Mon in the head." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"When he shot Chandler, I thought he was dead. I covered my eyes and screamed. I was too afraid to look." Phoebe said shaking.  
  
"Phoebe, you're shaking."  
  
"I've never seen anybody get shot before. He kept pointing that damn gun to our heads." She said angrily with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't think I could have handled being in there." Rachel said wiping her tears.  
  
"I was really starting to like him. I told him everything he wanted to know. How could I have been so stupid." Phoebe said crying.  
  
"Phoebe stop doing this to yourself. It's not your fault."  
  
Rachel moves closer to Phoebe and hugs her. Phoebe hadn't sleep in days. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Jake pointing the gun to her head. The whole time they were going out he was using her to get information. She couldn't believe how gullible she was. She was upset with herself. Chandler and Monica told her that it wasn't her fault, but she felt differently.  
  
Chandler and Monica feel asleep on the couch. It was 2am. The phone rang, so Chandler lifts Monica's feet up off his legs and he gets up to answer the phone, wondering who could be calling so late. When he answered the phone, the person mumbled something.  
  
"Hello, I can't hear you." Chandler said.  
  
"Well, hear this, you're not gonna get away with this."  
  
Chandler immediately hung up the phone. He knew that voice. It was Jake. Chandler looks over at Monica who is walking towards him.  
  
"Chandler, who was calling so late? It is late isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's 2 in the morning." Chandler said putting his arm around her.  
  
"Who was it?"   
  
"I think it was Jake calling to threaten me."  
  
"Oh my God!" She said burying her face in his chest.  
  
Chandler is asleep in his chair the next day, when Monica comes in. She walks over the the counter and calls his name. He wakes up and turns around to face her.  
  
"Hey honey."  
  
"Hi sweetie. I didn't wake you did I?" She asked.  
  
"It's okay." He said coming over and hugging her."  
  
"I tried going to sleep over there, but I couldn't. I keep expecting him to come in the apartment with a gun."  
  
"I told you that you could stay here as long as wanted."  
  
"I know. I just hate being such a burden." She said leaning on his right shoulder.  
  
"Honey, you're not a burden."  
  
"I feel like one."  
  
Ross and Faye are in his apartment sitting on the couch making out. Suddenly Ross stops.  
  
"Ross, what's wrong?" Faye asked concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was okay all week." He said leaning back against the couch.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When I had my eyes closed I saw him pointed that gun to my sister's head and then turning around to shoot Chandler." He said burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Honey, it's only natural that you would have flashbacks." She said rubbing his leg.  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined this..."  
  
"Don't apologize Ross. It's okay."  
  
"I just felt so helpless. I had to sit there and watch while he kept pointing the gun to their heads."  
  
"You weren't helpless. You were in a position to help them capture him, and you came through. Don't be so hard on yourself."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
As he lays his head on her shoulder, the phone rings. He slowly sits up and reaches for the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"You think you're a hero? You won't be for long."  
  
The person on the other end hangs up, leaving Ross completely shocked.  
  
"Ross, honey, who was that?"  
  
"I think that was him."  
  
"What? Are you serious?"  
  
"He just threatened me."  
  
"Well, what did he say?" She asked.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." He said going into his room and closing the door.  
  
Three days later a man comes to visit Jake at the jail. He sits there waiting for Jake. They had to discuss business. The guard brings Jake out and he sits down with a grin on his face.  
  
"So, have you thought about what we talked about?" Jake asked.  
  
"Of course I have. Why else would I be here?"  
  
"Good. I appreciate you helping me out." Jake said.  
  
"No problem. We go way back. Besides, I owe you."  
  
The next day Chandler and Ross go the 9th precinct to talk to Detective Lane. He took them to the interrogation room, and the explained that they've been getting threatening phone calls from Jake.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure that it's Jake who's been calling you? Detective Lane asked.  
  
"Yes we're sure!" Ross said.  
  
"Who else would it be?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Look, I don't wanna scares you guys, but it could be a friend of his. Guys like him, don't always work alone."  
  
"Well, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better." Chandler said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I'm being honest with you. Just because his brothers are in jail, doesn't mean he doesn't have other people working for him or with him.  
  
Monica was at Chandler and Joey's apartment. She was sitting in Chandler's chair, and Joey was sitting in his chair watching TV. Monica was driving him crazy. She kept asking when Chandler was coming home. Joey didn't know where Chandler went. He had left while Joey was out. When Monica woke up Chandler was gone. He had been gone for over two hours and she was worried. Joey sympathized with her, but he was beginning to get worried about her. She was starting to cling to Chandler too much. He knew that he was no psychiatrist, but he knew that Monica's behavior wasn't healthy. Ever since they were held hostage, she's been with Chandler around the clock. He reluctantly returned back to work a month after the explosion, but since the hostage situation he was back to working at home. While he was working, she was right there next to him. Joey felt that it was none of his business, so he decided not to say anything about it.  
  
Ross is sitting on the couch watching TV, when the phone rings. He had called his parents earlier and left a message on their answering machine, and he expected it to be on them, but it wasn't.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"You think going to the police is gonna help you?"  
  
"Who is this?" Ross asked.  
  
"Nothing's gonna help you. I have eyes in the back of my head." The voice said.  
  
Ross hung up the phone. He was terrified. Ross decided that he wouldn't stay there a second longer. He went into his room, packed some things, and left for his parents house.  
  
The gang is over at Chandler and Joey's, with the exception of Ross. They wanted to go to the coffeehouse, but they were afraid to. Ross had told them about the phone call he received before he went to his parents house the other day. They feared going to public places because they were afraid that Jake had hired someone to spy on them. When they went out they were looking over their shoulder. Monica didn't want Chandler to go anywhere. She feared for his life. That day that he and Ross went to the police station without telling her, she was furious, but she decided not to say anything. She was just glad that he had returned in one piece.  
  
"I think we should all change our numbers." Joey suggested.  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Phoebe said.  
  
"Come on, he's an ex-cop. I'm sure he has connections. He'll be able to get a hold of our new numbers. It'll just be a waste of time." Monica said.  
  
"I agree." Chandler said getting up to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Where are you going?" Monica said.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm changing my number." Phoebe said.  
  
Jake is sitting in his cell when a guard tells him that he has a visitor. Jake had been expecting his friend for hours. The guard walks him pass the other prisoners and into the visiting area. He sits down smiling at his friend.  
  
"So, are we ready to turn up the heat?" Jake asked.  
  
"Ready when you are." His friend said.  
  
"Good, glad to hear that." Jake said.  
  
"Okay, I know the plan, but what's the first step?" His friend asked eagerly.  
  
"This is the fun part. First, I'll.....  
  
  
  
  
  
**_WHAT DO YOU THINK JAKE HAS IN STORE FOR THEM? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHO'S THE GUY THAT'S HELPING HIM?......._**  
  
  
**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**


End file.
